


i've been caught; forget all that i've been taught

by discountghost



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ATEEZ (Band), K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom!Junhee, Fantasy, Forest Sex, Fox!Junhee, Hunter!Hongjoong, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sub!Chan, Sub!Hongjoong, Wolf!Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: Hongjoong catches a fox, but gets so much more.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Bang Chan/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	i've been caught; forget all that i've been taught

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, why am I this first to write this ship? smh c'mon now.

“Oh, my, it seems I’ve been caught.”

Of all the things that Hongjoong had expected of the day, it hadn’t been for the creature to speak. The trap was simple, if anything. Not one of his. He’d thought about freeing the fox when he’d first spotted it. The creature had turned, glanced down at its leg in the little noose, then looked up at Hongjoong. The dark-haired hunter had stepped forward, and then its voice came through the silence and carried.

Again, the fox spoke. “What ever shall be done?”

Hongjoong was frozen in place, struck with a deep sense of wrongness that itself felt  _ wrong. _ Foxes don’t talk. He blinked, missed the way the bushes rustled beside him with how lost in thought he was. The fox’s tail curled around itself. What had made it stand out when Hongjoong had approached was the deep black of its fur. A stark contrast to his own silvery-white hair. His brows furrowed. The fox stared him down, as if waiting for him to do something.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” It cocked its head to the side.

From beside Hongjoong’s ear — “Certainly don’t smell like around here.”

Hongjoong would say that he was a hunter of some repute where he was from. Where that was...was complicated. He knew now, though, that maybe that complication had been better. The face that stared down at him as he jolted to the side was wolfish. Somewhat in a literal sense, but mostly for the too-wide grin and the canines that could probably puncture his jugular without resistance. A scar cut down the other’s left eye. It did not, however, detract from how handsome the other was. He stepped over the bushes with ease, furs dragging down one side. 

His hair was a brown, wild array of fluffy curls that looked soft to the touch. Hongjoong, though, dropped his gaze down to the other’s hip, where one hand rested on the hilt of a knife.

“Not much of a bother if you aren’t from around here.” The fox’s voice again, but closer.

Hongjoong turned and it was no longer a fox, but a man. Naked as the day he was born. He stretched, lean muscles pulled taut under a lithe frame. Hongjoong glanced away. The other man, the scarred one, stepped around Hongjoong and shrugged off his furs. He noted, warmth hitting him, that the man had only trousers on aside from the furs and the straps that tied his knife to him.

It was with ease that the furs were wrapped around the naked man, a soft pout on the other’s face. A simpered, “thank you, puppy,” sounded and a tail Hongjoong hadn’t noticed wagged eagerly at the praise. The pieces of this curious puzzle were beginning to put themselves together. 

“I should probably introduce myself.” The fox spoke again. “Call me Junhee.” He placed a hand on the head of the other man, who tipped his head closer. 

They stood at around the same height, but something about the wolfish man made Junhee seem so much smaller. Maybe it was the build. He looked like he could crush Hongjoong with little effort with arms like those. The hunter swallowed, glanced between the two.

“Chan works for me.” His tail was wagging, and an arm had slipped around Junhee’s waist. A thin one, made thinner by a thick arm. 

Hongjoong  _ wanted _ to feel fear. Wanted to feel that urge to run away, but he supposed that the two would be able to chase him down if they really wanted to. That thought — just the mere idea of it, really — filled him with a pleasant hum, and some level of confusion.

“Uh. H-Hongjoong.”

“Hongjoong.” The two of them repeat it, share a glance. Repeat it again. His name sounded an awful lot more musical than it usually did in their mouths. Mouths lined with teeth perfectly spaced. Teeth that were long, sharp. “Hongjoong.”

“Since you’re here.” Junhee had taken to circling him. The furs only served to make him look smaller, eyes bright as tan legs poked out of the fur with each step. He had a tail of his own that swished over the grass. Jet black like his hair. “And since you’ve interrupted our game, you should join us.”

“Game?” He looked up from his trance of watching Junhee’s tail work, to find Chan very much in his space. A breeze blew through the trees, wafting the musk of the forest and of the man over him. 

“If I catch him, I get to have a say in what comes next.”

“But you ran out of time.” The pout in Junhee’s voice was tangible, and when Hongjoong looked, he could see one on the man’s lips. “And Hongjoong found me first, technically.”

Chan deflated, shoulders slumping.

Letting Chan do whatever he wanted didn’t seem so bad. Hongjoong had known him for all of twenty minutes, but he didn’t seem like a terrible person to win a game and assign a punishment. At least, not until Hongjoong finally paid attention. The other’s fingers ended in claws. Those teeth he’d fixated on before — bigger. Large enough that  _ they _ could have served as knives. Another swallow, harder this time. The other noticed.

“So what does that mean for me?” Part of him  _ knew, _ but the rest of him wanted to know.

For what — for his satisfaction? For the very quiet fantasy unraveling in his head?

Junhee smiled, fond despite their just meeting. He tucked a strand of Hongjoong’s hair behind his ear. They were close, too close. Everything felt warm and his head was going fuzzy.

“Whatever you want.”

Whatever Hongjoong wanted was a curious, dangerous thing. He noted as much as Junhee undressed him slow, pressed kisses against his neck. His teeth raked over Hongjoong’s skin. The only reminder that he was very much not dreaming. That he hadn’t fabricated the man between his legs, nipping at his thighs as Junhee’s fingers inched closer to his crotch. 

Maybe he  _ had _ thought about this sort of scenario before. Maybe — maybe he had needed the incentive to go through with it. A shudder went through him as Chan bit a little harder, leaving a clearer impression of his teeth in Hongjoong’s skin.

“Don’t go spacing out on us.” Junhee’s voice might as well have been a scream for how attentive to his words Hongjoong had been. It was hard to miss, what with him being so close. His own bare leg’s bracketed Hongjoong’s, kept him in place. “Now, tell puppy what you want him to do.”

“Bite me.” The words flew out of him fast; he didn’t want to regret it.

Chan grinned up at him, head dipping down to fulfill the command given to him. Hongjoong winced as teeth sank into flesh with more force. Broke skin this time. The pinprick of a careful bite faded away under the drag over a tongue over his skin. Chan lapped up the blood that spilled from the bite with ease, before recreating the process a few more times. His lips were red, spit pink as he pulled away.

He felt, though, the neglect of his cock as they touched everything, but it. Chan looked to him for permission to do  _ something _ and Hongjoong nodded without bothering to ask what it was. More bites against his skin, soft again. Fingers dragged through his hair, forced him to tip his head back. Junhee turned his head to the side to face him, planted a kiss against his lips. He let his teeth drag over Hongjoong’s bottom lip, a delighted shudder going through him. His hips jerked as Chan got a touch too close to his weeping dick.

“Is this supposed to be some sort of exercise in restraint?” Chan licked his lips, still red with Hongjoong’s blood. 

“Humans  _ are _ a strange sort. They like control, puppy.”

“He kind of is now, isn’t he?”

Junhee cocked his head to the side, away from Hongjoong. He whined pitifully in response. “Does that answer your question?”

Chan hummed, and finally —  _ finally _ ; Hongjoong’s heart danced in his chest for joy — put those big teeth around his cock. His mouth was wet and warm, warmer than anything else he’s had the pleasure of sticking his cock in. His hips jerked up, only to be held down by Junhee. Nails dug into his skin. Another whimper sounded as Chan’s fingers worked their way down from his balls. Every urge to move his hips was met with the bite of nails in his skin.

“What happened to all that control?” His tone was honey sweet, fingers brushing through Hongjoong’s hair. “Can’t you be a good little hunter? Hold still for puppy, hm? You don’t want him to accidentally hurt you.”

He was — he was entirely too turned on by that possibility. He shut his eyes, ducked his head. Was he overwhelmed? Maybe. Chan hollowed out his cheeks, pulled off slow. He could feel the edges of the other’s teeth as they slid along his shaft.  It pulled a moan of loss and longing from Hongjoong, wanton and  _ loud. _ loud enough to echo in the peaceful quiet of the forest. Junhee's hand was quick to slap over his mouth, muffling him. Muzzling him. His chuckle was far from cruel, but licked at an urge he tamped down. Maybe another time.

Another time? He'd been lucky for just this one.

He swallowed, glanced at Junhee. They locked eyes as Chan's index finger prodded at his hole, another look of permission.

"Is this okay, or would you like to slow down?"

His voice, as Junhee moved his hand away, was lost for a moment. Drowned beneath a moan. But he nodded first, then a hurried, whimpered: "Yes."

The press of one of Chan's fingers was better than two of Hongjoong's. The loss of it was lamented for only a short time, promptly returned to place. The slide of spit and maybe even Hongjoong's blood made it easier for him to work his fingers into the hunter, to slide another beside it. Hongjoong's brows furrowed as he bit his lip, attempting to hold in as much as he could. Not that that made much of a difference. Just muffled the sound that threatened to spill from his lips and instead was trapped in his mouth.

Hongjoong glanced down as Junhee's hands pushed his legs further apart, spread him out wider. He rested his chin on Hongjoong's shoulder, eyes trained on Chan working on his task. The coil in the pit of Hongjoong's stomach was like a snake. Not quite at the moment of pouncing, but muscles tensed and at the ready. His thighs quivered as Chan's mouth was on him again, muscles jerking with glee at the contact.

"Was this what you fantasized about?" Junhee's voice ghosted in his ears, seemed to bore into his mind. "Did you want to be held down in the middle of the forest where no one could hear you scream?"

Right, see, that - that might have done him in. That snake sprung forward and Chan didn't move off of him. Swallowed him down with ease while Hongjoong writhed in their hold. The thought that, if they wanted to, they could very well have ripped him to shreds and no one would have stopped them. No one would have heard his cries for help, if he'd even be able to let any loose. He let off a shuddering moan, slumping back against Junhee. The fox chuckled, pushed him forward in Chan's waiting arms. He was warm, too warm.

His clothes were put back on him and furs draped over him as he recovered, slowly.

"You're welcome to come play with us again, little hunter."

"Maybe next time I'll win."

Maybe next time, Hongjoong would ask to be bitten in a more noticeable place.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, Zaza <3


End file.
